I Only Get Up This Early For You…and Pancakes
by slackerD
Summary: Rayanne Graff is positive there's ice skating in hell.


**Title:** I Only Get Up This Early For You…and Pancakes  
><strong>Author:<strong> slacker_d  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> glee/My So-Called Life  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Angela Chase, Danielle Chase, Rayanne Graff/Santana, Brittany/Santana, Mike, Puck, Will, implied Rachel/Brittany  
><strong>Rating:<strong> light R for language  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rayanne Graff is positive there's ice skating in hell.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,012  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> glee: 1x13, MSCL: 1x19  
><strong>AN:** This had to be written; Pennsylvania _**is**_ right next to Ohio. Timelines have been fudged, obviously. Just pretend glee and mscl ran at the same time. Oh and I personally have nothing against either Pennsylvania or Ohio.  
><strong><br>**

Rayanne Graff is positive there's ice skating in hell at the moment, cause there's no other explanation of why she's currently sitting in the audience of Pittsburgh's Heinz Hall for the Performing Arts waiting to watch some competition for glee clubs. She didn't even know what glee clubs were until yesterday at school when Angela Chase asked her to come with.

The only reason she agree was because Angela asked. It's only been a few weeks since Angela Chase has started talking to her again. They're starting their friendship over or whatever; and afraid of risking that, she agreed to come with today.

Even though she's grateful to Rickie for pointing out to Angela that if she can forgive Jordon Catalano because of a letter she _knows_he didn't write, than Rayanne definitely deserves a second chance too. There was a long pause and then Angela nodded her agreement, so the three of them skipped fourth to hang out in the girls' bathroom. It was kinda like old times.

She'd missed Angela. She's so glad that they're friends again, that she didn't even think before saying yes. And so now, she's awake on a Saturday morning, waiting to hear a bunch of geeks sing; showtunes, no less.

Apparently Angela's cousin, Mike is competing and even though they only see each other on holidays and such, she wants to be there in support. And Rayanne can understand that, sorta.

Though she's glad Angela wanted her to come with, Rayanne wishes just once that Chase would beg her to do something insanely awesome instead of mildly lame.

"Rayanne, that's not fair," Angela rebukes. "Just because we're not in any clubs, doesn't mean other people shouldn't be. Besides, you were in Our Town this year."

"Because you and Enrique made me."

"And you were amazing. Admit it."

She fights the urge to blush. Because since they were fighting during it, Rayanne never heard Angela's thoughts on her performance. "Whatever," Rayanne replies. "I'm just asking why you can't ever invite me skinny sky diving or something."

"Since I don't know what that is, I wouldn't hold your breath, waiting."

It's free at least, since Angela's parents gave her money because it's kinda a family thing. Though Rayanne thinks it's more out of guilt, since neither can attend. Graham has to work at the restaurant and Patty is out of town for a conference related to expanding your small business.

Rayanne also kinda wishes Angela had asked Rickie or even Cherski, since this seems like her sorta thing.

"I did ask them," Angela tells her, absently flipping through the program. "Sharon is doing some yearbook thing and Rickie is helping Mr. Katimski."

Danielle is there as well; Angela had to bring her. Rayanne understands, kinda. It's like a family thing and Danielle's not like the worst little sister to have along. Except for her dislike of underage drinking, the kid's not so bad.

The Chase sisters are skimming their programs while Rayanne is just counting the minutes till she can pull out her flask and start drinking. The buzz she gave herself before meeting Angela is starting to wear off and she can feel a headache coming on.

Thankfully, the lights dim. Rayanne, discreetly slips her flask out of her bag and twists it open.

**…**

Grudgingly, Rayanne admits it wasn't as painful as she'd thought it would be. She wasn't familiar with most of the songs, but it didn't sound like cats screwing or anything too terrible.

"Hopefully if they sounded that bad, they wouldn't be competing," Danielle says.

"And what exactly does cats screwing sound like?" Angela asks, amused.

"Where's this damn cousin of yours?" Rayanne mumbles, wishing she was a bit wittier and had a better filter drunk.

"He said to wait in the lobby and he'd come find us," Angela tells her.

"How come one of the girls on Mike's team is pregnant?" Danielle asks.

"Danielle, don't go there."

"I _mean_, isn't it tough for her to dance and stuff?"

"No more tough than for the guy in the wheelchair," Angela replies.

Rayanne isn't really paying attention anymore, she's keeping her eyes peeled for someone who looks kinda like her best friend. Therefore, she doesn't pay much mind to the tall Asian guy who's walking their way. Though she vaguely remembers seeing him on stage in the group Angela's cousin is in.

He stops in front of them. "You made it." He grabs Danielle first and spins her around as she giggles. Angela is next; the hug is just as long, but without the spinning.

Rayanne tugs on Danielle's arm. "_He's_your cousin?"

"By marriage," Danielle tells Rayanne. "His step mom is our aunt."

"Oh."

"You guys were awesome," Danielle tells Mike.

"Thanks," he replies, looking at Rayanne. He doesn't seem upset, just to be waiting.

"Oh and this is my friend, Rayanne," Angela says.

Rayanne nods. "Congrats. You guys didn't suck."

Mike smiles. "Thanks." He doesn't seem irritated by her attitude, which she likes. "What are you guys doing now?" he asks them all.

"Hanging with you, hopefully," Angela replies.

"Excellent. We don't leave until tomorrow morning, so we're celebrating back at the hotel. Even if this wasn't like a major competition, a win is a win. Come on," Mike says. "You can join us on the bus. I know you don't have your license yet."

"They made your ride a bus from Ohio?" Danielle asks.

Mike just shrugs. "It's only like 3 hours. Besides, it's cheaper this way. We can only have so many bake sales."

**…**

They make awkward introductions on a moving bus, so Rayanne's pretty sure she's not gonna remember everyone's name. Plus she's definitely buzzing. Still, they seems like an okay bunch, a little more square than Rayanne's usual crowd, but she heard a murmur about alcohol, so at least they're not like Mormon or something.

"I thought Mormon's lived in Utah," Danielle says.

The two of them are sitting together. Angela's sitting with Mike. Rayanne doesn't remember speaking out loud. Oh well.

"It's just…look at them," Rayanne says. "Even the goth chick with the blue streak of hair—"

"Tina."

"Whatever. They all look too…I feel like I'm looking at a Benetton ad, is all. Plus, the singing makes them all seem, like really wholesome or something."

Danielle just looks at her. She sighs and flops back against her seat. They're quiet for the remainder of the drive back to the hotel.

**…**

Everyone heads into the adjoining rooms that the boys are sharing. They leave both doors open, but they all kinda stay in one room. Someone pulls out their iPod while someone else pulls out the beer. They deadbolt and chain both doors and then they're ready to party.

Rayanne accepts a beer and leans against a wall. It's not long before she's in a conversation with the goth chick and the gay kid. She learns a lot of things about people she's probably never gonna see again. It's a tale filled with deceit, cheating, drama and mattresses. And she can't help but laugh at it all. "You guys are like a crazy reality show."

Thankfully, they seem to understand and they chuckle as well.

"What's this? No sitting around in the corner. This is a party."

Rayanne turns to find the Mohawked kid pulling her up. He was eying her while introductions were being made, but she's just not in the mood. Almost any other day, she'd flirt, drink and dance with him. Today's she's just drinking. He hands her a beer; she smiles at him. Okay, maybe a bit of flirting, but that's only to keep the beer flowing.

"Where'd your chaperones disappear to?"

"Oh, well, they're doing the nasty on a regular basis," Puck tells her. "So I'm sure they're in one of their rooms _celebrating_."

"Noah, that's hardly the proper way to speak about Mr. Schuester or Ms. Pillsbury."

"Jeez Berry, they're not gonna hear me and Rayanne, here, doesn't care, do you?"

Rayanne shrugs and takes another drink.

"See? It's fine. Have another beer and chill."

She just shakes her head at him and goes to talk to a group by the bed that includes Angela and Mike.

"Shit, you'd think her and B hooking up woulda took that stick out of her ass," he says. "Girl just doesn't know how to party."

"And I do?" Rayanne asks.

"Tell me you weren't drunk during our performance."

"It's nothing personal," Rayane tells him. "I just hate show choir."

"Hey, I totally understand. And if I wasn't such a badass, I might care what other people think."

"Give it up Puckerman. She's not gonna fuck you."

"Jealous, Lopez?"

"Hardly. I'm definitely getting laid later. Can you say the same?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I do _know_you'll be missing what I have to offer all too soon."

"Ha!"

"I'm always available. Whenever. Whether it's just you…or the both of you."

Lopez snorts and gestures towards Rayanne. "_She_has a better chance of that happening, than you ever will."

Rayanne didn't think it was possible, but Puck's leer has gotten twice as big. "Now _that_I would pay to see."

**…**

Rayanne watches the Lopez girl flirt and dance with the tall, non pregnant blonde. This must be the implied girlfriend Puck was talking about. Bethany or something. They look good together. Out of the corner of her, Rayanne sees Angela. She beckons her over. "Angeleka, your cousin's friends aren't as square as I thought."

"Rayanne," Angela says. "Keep it down."

"What? It's a compliment."

"I take it you're like, having a good time, then?"

"But of course," Rayanne replies. "You?"

"I am. Mike's a cool guy. And you're right, his friends are like interesting or whatever."

"Where's Chase junior?"

"Danielle is fine. I asked. She's been talking to like, everyone. And no one's like, complained to me or whatever. Or Mike."

"I'm glad I'm here, even if I had to sit through all that singing," Rayanne tells her.

Angela smiles. "Me too."

**…**

A few hours later, it seems like Puck has given up on getting into Rayanne's pants. Instead, he and the pregnant blonde are having an intensely loud argument in the bathroom in the other room. Everyone else just ignores it as someone turns the music up louder.

At the moment, she's hanging with Danielle. The kid looks tired, but happy. She's seen similar looks on the elder Chase's face. Rayanne wonders if anyone offered her a beer. She's all for underage drinking, obviously, but she doesn't want to be involved in any way with corrupting Danielle. Especially since Patty already kinda thinks she's tainted Angela. And maybe she has a little, but it hasn't been _just_her; Rickie and Catalano helped.

"Are we staying here all night?"

"I don't know," Rayanne replies. "What does your dad think is going on?"

"That we're hanging out with Mike and his friends and we'll call if we need a ride."

"Curfew?"

Danielle shrugs.

Looking over, she sees Angela opening another beer. She doesn't seem too concerned. So Rayanne forgets it the moment she has another drink in her hand.

**…**

Everyone else is passed out or drunk enough that they just fell asleep. Even that Puck guy, who Rayanne knows because he told her, is a fellow hardcore partier. She's disappointed. She figured people in Ohio would be better drinkers than she is; Ohio seems like it's even more boring than Pennsylvania.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

Everyone except one person.

"I was serious before," Lopez says, smiling.

"Oh?"

"Oh yeah," she nods. "You and me? Fun could definitely be had. And since we're the only two still awake, I'm taking it as a sign."

Rayanne doesn't respond immediately; apparently this is consent because she finds herself being dragged into the adjoining room's bathroom. The clicking lock is loud in the surrounding silence, especially after the boisterous partying that was happening a mere hour ago.

"Won't your girlfriend mind?" Rayanne asks. After the whole sleeping with Catalano thing, she can't be responsible for any more alcoholic sex related angst.

"Whatever, this is just sex," Lopez tells her. "_She's_messing around with Berry. And, you and I are ever going to see each other again."

That's drunk logic, Rayanne can't dispute.

It's hard and fast against the bathroom door. Their kisses are mostly force and teeth and heat; it's wanting and taking and hunger. Rayanne knows for certain there are going to be bruises tomorrow. For some reason, maybe cause she's drunk, she finds it all very hot and moans louder when her jeans are unbuttoned.

It's not the first time she's had sex with a girl. She is after all, a teenage alcoholic. But it might before the first time she's had sex when her partner's quasi girlfriend is within hearing distance. Still it doesn't stop her from giving as good as she gets.

Afterwards, they don't really speak. They simply adjust their clothing and return to the other room. Lopez curls around her girlfriend and easily falls asleep. Rayanne find Angela next to Danielle who is next to Mike. She pushes Chase over a bit and slumps onto the bed. Her head is spinning, but it isn't too long before she's unconscious as well.

**…**

The morning light is cruel and severe. Rayanne's eyes aren't even open yet and she already knows she doesn't want them to be. She can hear the others groaning as well, first and then she registers the sound that probably woke everyone up; pounding on the door.

There's mumbling and someone stumbling over to the door. Eyes still closed, she can hear someone fumbling with the chain and the deadbolt.

"Good morning, my gold medalists," the male chaperon's voice says. "I see we all had a good time celebrating last night." There's a pause as everyone grumbles in response. "I also see we've managed to acquire a few more juveniles. Aren't we lucky?"

Rayanne attempts to open her eyes, in case she needs to defend herself. The glare of the sun is evil though, so she closes them again.

"Oh god, please tell me, you didn't give Danielle any alcohol," he continues.

"Of course not, Mr. Schuester," Berry's voice replies. "Just because we let the spirit of victory infuse us last night, doesn't mean we've become completely irresponsible."

"Besides," Puck adds. "She didn't want any."

"Noah!"

"What? I didn't do it. I just witnessed it."

Briefly Rayanne wonders who did offer it. Out of all of them, her money woulda been on Puck.

"Do you three need a ride?" Mr. Schuester asks.

"That would be nice," Angela replies.

"Okay, everyone up," Mr. Schuester says. "If you guys are ready in an hour, I'll buy everyone breakfast. Then we can drop Angela, Danielle and Rayanne off before heading out."

Everyone groans.

"You can all sleep on the bus," he shouts over the complaints. "You guys all knew what time we were leaving this morning."

More groaning.

"If you guys aren't downstairs and ready to go in 90 minutes, I'm getting the hotel staff to drag you guys out of your rooms and dump buckets of ice on you. And I asked. They will do it."

Everyone begins, grudgingly, to get up and make their way to their rooms. Rayanne could really use a shower, and a toothbrush, but she has neither, so she stays where she is. She figures someone will get her when it's time to go.

**…**

Exactly 61 minutes later, she knows because Berry informs her several times as some sort of incentive to get up, she and everyone else are downstairs in the lobby. It was only the promise of pancakes that roused her out of her drunken slumber.

They find a 24 hour diner and take up two tables with the chaperons taking a booth. It's a tight fit, but there are just occasional grumbles about elbows and leg room. Everyone's more concerned about coffee though, it seems. And everyone's kinda hung over; a few more hours sleep is definitely needed.

Rayanne eats pancakes and bacon and drinks nearly a whole pot of coffee. She mostly keeps to herself because oddly she feels guilty about her late night hook up. Probably because Lopez's girlfriend is practically sitting in her lap; they're fucking adorable as hell, even Rayanne can admit that. It gives her acid like flashbacks where all she can she is the devastated look on Angela's face after she found out.

Rayanne sighs. When did she become so fucking concerned with other people's, strangers' really, relationships?

**…**

They drop all three of them at the Chase house. It's easier that way and Rayanne can totally catch a ride later from Tino or something.

Mike gets out and hugs his cousins. Rayanne gets a hearty one armed hug and a request to look out for Angela.

"Always," she tells him. She means it, even if it hasn't always been true. It is now.

Puck slips him her phone number telling her to call if she's ever in Ohio. She figures it isn't worth arguing, so she just drops it into her bag, knowing it'll get lost and destroyed from all the other shit she keeps in there.

She gets a wink and an extremely dirty text from Lopez. She's more surprised that that Latina has her cell number cause she doesn't remember sharing it. But she just sends an equally dirty text in response because she's Rayanne Graff and no one out does her in smuttiness.

Inside Graham greets them and grills Danielle about the previous night's activities, hoping for some dirt. Normally, this would be a smart move, but evidently Danielle's less likely to squeal if she's included in the debauchery.

In the kitchen Angela grabs them both bottles of water and they head up to her room. They crash after kicking off their shoes. Rayanne's too hung over to talk and apparently so is Angela so music's turned on and they lay there until they doze off.


End file.
